


Sa fille

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la famille tentation, entre la mère et sa fille il va falloir choisir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa fille

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

Titre de votre relation: Sa fille

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : <http://www.damn-addict-lemon.com/>  sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOoOo

  
  
\- Je vais me coucher ! s'exclame Tanya en se relevant du canapé où nous sommes assis depuis quelques heures. Tu viens ? me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses lèvres.  
  
\- Je regarde la fin de l'émission et j'arrive.  
  
Elle fait une petite moue totalement adorable avant de hausser les épaules et de partir en direction des escaliers.  
  
\- Bonne nuit ! hurle-t-elle durant son ascension.  
  
Je croise les doigts pour que sa fille aille se coucher en même temps qu'elle mais un « bonne nuit » hurlé en chœur avec le mien me confirme le contraire. Je tente d'ignorer sa présence en retournant mon attention sur la fin de l'émission de ce soir. Ce n'est pas forcément une émission que je regarde chaque semaine mais il est vrai qu'une fois que je commence un prime, j'ai du mal à ne pas le regarder jusqu'au bout. Les chansons et les interprètes se succèdent, et, comme chaque année, je suis toujours surpris des talents de ce show. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore meilleurs que les candidats de l'année précédente.  
  
A mes côtés, Jane remue un peu, libérant des effluves de son parfum si envoutant. Une semaine qu'elle est ici, en vacances chez sa mère, et une semaine que je vis un véritable calvaire. Les sept jours les plus longs de toute ma vie…  
  
Je connais Tanya depuis un peu plus de six mois et j'ai emménagé chez elle il y a quelques semaines à peine. Elle est ce genre de personnes qui prennent la vie comme elle vient et la vivent à cent à l'heure sans se soucier de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Nous avons tout de suite accrochés tous les deux. Pour moi, ce fut comme une évidence. Malgré son caractère fougueux, elle a émis quelques réserves au début de notre relation, elle trouvait que notre différence d'âge finirait par nous poser des problèmes. Mais j'ai su la rassurer et très vite nous avons trouvé notre rythme ensemble. Pas question de routine cependant, elle et moi aimons vivre la vie et en profiter, nous bougeons dès que nous en avons l'occasion. Nos métiers respectifs nous permettent de pouvoir avoir nos week-ends libres et nous prenons souvent la moto, lorsque le temps nous le permet pour faire de longues balades, ou nous faisons de l'escalade, ou de la plongée ou encore du surf. En bref, je suis heureux et nos dix années d'écart ne se remarquent même pas.  
  
Elle m'avait parlé de sa fille, très brièvement cependant, elle n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ses échecs et la perte de ses droits parentaux concernant cet enfant en fait sûrement partie. Nous n'en avons pas discuté des heures et il est vrai que lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé que Jane venait passer les deux mois d'été chez nous, je m'attendais à une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, absolument pas à une jeune fille de vingt ans, d'une beauté et d'une grâce incroyable.  
  
Jane ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, grande, élancée, blonde aux yeux bleus mais dans un genre plus simple. Ce qui est le plus frappant chez les deux femmes, c'est la façon dont elles imposent le respect d'un simple regard. Et ce trait est d'autant plus déstabilisant pour moi que je les trouve toutes les deux très attirantes. Lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur Jane il y a sept jours, quelque chose m'a vrillé l'estomac et j'ai été chamboulé plusieurs heures durant.  
  
Au départ, j'étais convaincu que ce que je ressentais allait s'estomper une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé mais il n'en est toujours pas le cas une semaine après, bien au contraire. Plus je l'observe et plus elle m'obsède.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment je réussirais à tenir jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé, est de l'ignorer et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire mais plus les jours passent, plus l'indifférence que j'impose me pèse.  
  
Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne fais plus attention à la télévision, trop obnubilé par mes pensées et mes envies concernant la fille de ma petite-amie, lorsque la tête de Jane se pose sur mon épaule. Mon premier réflexe est de me tendre et de sursauter avant de me rendre compte qu'elle s'est endormie et qu'elle a simplement dû glisser. Je me détends légèrement et me raidis instantanément lorsque sa main passe entre mon dos et le dossier du canapé et qu'elle se cale plus confortablement tout contre mon torse en gémissant.  
  
Bordel c'est déjà pas évident de lui résister lorsque je l'ignore mais si en plus elle me touche, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me contenir. Mon sexe commence à tressauter légèrement et je peux sentir les palpitations de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent dans ma poitrine.  
  
Je baisse les yeux pour observer longuement son visage. Elle a l'air profondément endormie, paisible et heureuse, un léger sourire s'étend sur son visage angélique. Son souffle lent se répercute sur mon cou et tout mon corps se met à frissonner à chacune de ses respirations.  
  
Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me lève, que je m'écarte et que je m'éloigne d'elle mais l'avoir dans mes bras me rend incapable de bouger. Comme si sa place était là, comme si elle avait été faite pour mes bras. C'est totalement insensé, j'en ai conscience mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.  
  
J'ai envie de l'embrasser et c'est comme si je voyais ses lèvres se tendre vers les miennes. Je sais que j'imagine tout ceci, que ce n'est pas réel, que c'est un fantasme mais rien n'y fait, je penche la tête et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Tout doucement, délicatement, comme les battements d'aile d'un papillon, je l'effleure à peine mais ce que je ressens n'est comparable à rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant. Surpris, je m'éloigne brutalement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, j'ai envie de recommencer et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me retenir de la posséder entièrement. Je ne comprends pas d'où me viennent ces pensées et ces envies. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie c'est comme si j'étais totalement une autre personne, un homme complètement différent.  
  
Elle gigote doucement, sûrement pour s'installer plus confortablement et je cesse de respirer et de bouger au moment où sa tête glisse jusqu'au niveau de mon nombril. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, à cet instant, je suis incapable de contenir mon érection qui vient déformer mon jogging vu que je ne porte rien en dessous. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir passer une soirée « à l'aise » devant la télé ! Le pire, c'est sa main qui vient se poser sur ma cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement de ma queue.  
  
Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que ses doigts remontent doucement, en traçant de petits cercles. Je ferme les yeux en rejetant la tête sur le dossier du canapé, mes jambes se crispent et j'arrête tout mouvement lorsqu'elle empoigne mes bourses avec fermeté. Seul un léger sifflement de soulagement franchit mes lèvres tandis que je me cambre à la recherche de plus de contact. A l'aide de son nez, elle soulève mon tee-shirt et commence à embrasser et mordiller mon bas ventre, de mon nombril à la naissance de mes poils pubiens. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la mousse du canapé et je relève la tête pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, que ce que je suis en train de vivre, ce que Jane est en train de me faire est bien réel.  
  
Sa petite langue rose s'enroule à l'intérieur de mon nombril au moment où mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle me sourit, me défiant du regard de la stopper. J'avale doucement ma salive avant de parvenir à articuler :  
  
\- Jane…  
  
Elle sourit malicieusement, voyant que je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Sa main passe alors à l'intérieur de mon survêt et je grogne lorsque ses doigts commencent à faire pression sur mon gland sans pour autant bouger. Elle laisse son corps glisser le long du canapé et se retrouve à genoux devant moi. Mes hanches impriment le mouvement que sa main me refuse et je vois Jane se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation lorsque mon membre se révèle à sa vue. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner un grand coup de langue partant de mes bourses jusqu'au bout de mon gland.  
  
Dans un sursaut de réalité, je lui empoigne la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de réitérer cette caresse. Je sais d'avance que si sa langue se retrouve sur ma peau une dernière fois, je ne répondrais plus de rien.  
  
\- Jane…  
  
Je commence d'une voix peu sûre, légèrement tremblante et incroyablement grave.  
  
\- Jasper ? sourit-elle en arquant un sourcil de manière totalement innocente et en même temps tellement provocatrice.  
  
\- Suce-moi ! J'ordonne malgré moi d'une voix rocailleuse, je ne comprends pas que de telles paroles aient pu sortir de ma bouche.  
  
Je vais pour m'excuser mais ma queue se retrouve engloutie au plus profond de sa gorge.  
  
\- Putain ! sifflé-je lorsque sa langue tournoya également autour de mon gland.  
  
Mes doigts se resserrent autour de ses cheveux et son gémissement étouffé fait palpiter ma queue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je la sens déglutir autour de moi pour ensuite faire le vide et m'emprisonner de plus en plus fort. Voir sa tête monter et descendre le long de mon membre, sa bouche avaler entièrement ma queue m'excite encore plus.  
  
\- Putain ! m'exclamé-je lorsque ses dents commencent à racler ma peau sensible. Continue !  
  
De nouveau, c'est un ordre. Je ne comprends pas d'où ça me vient exactement mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Sa main est passée sous sa jupe et à la façon dont elle gémit autour de ma queue je suppose qu'elle est en train de se soulager.  
  
\- Enlève ta main !  
  
Elle proteste mais je lui fais relever la tête de force, retirant la friandise de sa bouche en un bruyant « plop ». Elle me supplie du regard et doucement je caresse sa joue.  
  
\- Je veux que ce soit moi qui te fasse du bien Jane. Tu comprends ?  
  
Elle acquiesce et ses doigts enserrent la base de ma queue tandis que sa bouche revient me cajoler. Je lui impose le rythme plus par jeu que par position de force et elle gémit de nouveau. Je ne suis pas loin de jouir et je veux être sûr que la suite lui convienne :  
  
\- Jane si tu ne veux pas aval...  
  
Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle augmente la vitesse de ses va-et-vient. Ma queue percute le fond de sa gorge, l'obligeant à déglutir et m'enserrer plus fort. Elle me branle à la base, sa salive dégouline jusque sur mes boules qu'elle vient cajoler de son autre main. A un moment, un de ses doigts s'approche de mon petit trou et vient le masser juste en surface. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser dans sa bouche. Elle se délecte de tout ce que je lui offre, allant même jusqu'à donné de légers coups de langues sensuels pour me nettoyer de ce qui reste.  
  
Je passe mes mains sous ses bras et la soulève pour la poser sur la table basse du salon. Sans lui demander son avis, j'écarte ses cuisses et retire son shorty. J'ai tellement envie d'elle et de son essence que je me mets à lécher son dessous en la narguant du regard. Elle tente de resserrer ses cuisses pour se soulager mais je l'en empêche et elle grogne. Je tire sur ses jambes, la faisant basculer en arrière et me jette sur sa chatte dégoulinante de son désir. Je prends tout ce qu'elle a à m'offrir, elle est délicieuse, sucrée et douce. Ma langue explore chacun de ses plis et mes doigts s'aventurent dans son antre. Je les recourbe tout en la pénétrant lentement. Elle se cambre et repose ses jambes sur mes épaules, me donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à toute son intimité. Ma bouche aspire avec force sur son clitoris, le maltraitant avant de le lécher pour faire passer la douleur. Je sors mes doigts de son antre et me dirige vers son anus que je masse avant d'y en insérer un. Avec toute la cyprine qui coule de son antre, je n'ai aucun mal à la pénétrer. Elle se tend un instant et je marque une pause dans ma progression, ne manquant pas de cajoler les autres parties érogènes de son corps.  
  
C'est ainsi que mon autre main passe sous son chemiser et malaxe son sein par-dessus son soutien-gorge.  
  
\- Enlève-le ! ordonné-je en relevant la tête alors qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je veux sentir ses pointes durcies sans barrière.  
  
Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un demi-doigt dans le derrière et s'exécute à vive allure. Elle ouvre son chemiser sans prendre la peine de le déboutonner auparavant et son carcan est juste dégrafé et remonté au-dessus de ses seins. Je souris avant d'en prendre un en main et de titiller et pincer son téton au même rythme que ma bouche sur son bouton de chair.  
  
J'enfonce un peu plus mon doigt lorsqu'elle se détend et la sensation la fait se cambrer. Un beau gémissement, comme une longue plainte, sort de sa bouche lorsque je commence mes va-et-vient dans sa petite entrée. Je la sens un peu réticente au début mais elle finit par donner des coups de hanches pour me faire accélérer les choses. Une main maltraitant son sein, l'autre son cul et ma bouche sa chatte, elle ne tarde pas à exploser, son anus se resserrant violement autour de mes doigts et ses parois autour de ma langue. Son orgasme semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et elle finit par retomber mollement et à bout de souffle sur la table basse.  
  
Je recule et m'adosse au canapé, la queue en feu comme si finalement elle ne m'avait pas sucé avant. Je l'observe longuement, les jambes écartées et pendantes, sa chatte dégoulinant de son plaisir, son ventre plat montant et descendant à un rythme effréné et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore.  
  
\- Encore !  
  
Elle relève la tête surprise et son regard descend jusque mon érection. Elle se lèche les lèvres et finit par se mettre à genoux sur la table basse, m'offrant sa croupe divine en pâture.  
  
\- Comment tu veux ?  
  
Autant j'ai envie de sa chatte autant son cul m'appelle inexorablement. Elle me regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me souris mutinement :  
  
\- Je veux comme toi tu veux!  
  
Je lui fais un sourire entendu avant qu'il ne devienne niais comme si je venais de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie, ce qui en soit n'est pas complètement faux non plus.  
  
Je me relève pour être à la bonne hauteur et m'enfonce d'un coup sec dans son antre. Sans effort étant donné la quantité de cyprine qui s'écoule librement de son corps. Je la martèle, dur et fort, la faisant crier encore et encore. A un moment, j'ai même peur que Tanya nous entende alors je plaque ma main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Mon autre main agrippe sa hanche et l'aide à imprimer mon rythme frénétique. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ma bite luisant de ses jus entrant et sortant d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer encore mes coups de rein. Son jus dégouline maintenant et j'en récolte de mon pouce avant de le mettre dans son anus. Elle gémit et se contracte lorsque je la pénètre en rythme des deux côtés. Elle finit par reposer la tête sur la table, ses doigts agrippant les bords, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité d'y aller plus fort. Dans cette position, je peux la pénétrer encore plus loin et je ne m'en prive pas. Mon pouce semble également faire des merveilles, je la sens palpiter une première fois puis plusieurs fois par la suite mais de plus en plus fort tandis que j'augmente encore la fréquence et la puissance de mes coups.  
  
Lorsqu'elle m'enserre de partout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser aller dans un dernier aller retour.  
  
La remplir de ma semence est une grande satisfaction et j'en jouis deux fois plus longtemps tandis que je la pénètre de plus en plus lentement.  
  
Quelque chose de doux et d'humide me touche les lèvres, j'ouvre les yeux et sursaute en voyant à quelques centimètres de moi le visage de Tanya.  
  
\- Tu t'es endormie devant la télé Jasper, chuchote-t-elle alors que je reprends doucement conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
C'était juste un rêve... Un putain de rêve...  
  
Je tourne la tête vers Jane avant de me laisser entraîner à l'étage par Tanya et dans son regard j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire.  
  
\- Vas-y, dis-je à ma petite-amie, je vais boire un verre et j'arrive.  
  
Je me retrouve donc seul avec Jane qui se rapproche lentement de moi et finis par se coller contre mon corps et me murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
\- Si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, rejoins-moi dans ma chambre pendant la nuit...  
  
Je recule, complètement sous le choc.  
  
\- Co... Comment ?  
  
\- Tu parles en dormant Jasper ! rigole-t-elle avant de caresser mon entre-jambe.  
  
Elle me fait un clin d'œil et met un bout de tissus dans ma poche avant de monter se coucher à son tour.  
  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas et j'ai l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve mais lorsque je sors un shorty en dentelle noire imprégné de cyprine de ma poche, je sais que ce que je vis est réel.  
  
Je le respire à plein poumon : vais-je être assez fort pour ne pas la rejoindre ?


End file.
